


Another game we are never playing again

by Scandiaca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror game, M/M, Sherlock squeals, Slenderman - Freeform, it's dark outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandiaca/pseuds/Scandiaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John play Slenderman. (created with a stranger on Omegle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another game we are never playing again

"Sit down John, it is exactly 3:23 AM, the quietest and darkest London will ever be during this time of the year. The environment conditions are perfect for this kind of experiment," Sherlock stated, dragging his blogger down on the couch beside him, Laptop already on his knees.

John sat and eyed the laptop. "What experiment?" He asked quirking an eyebrow at the screen. "Why does it have to be dark? And haven't I told you I don't want to be a part of your experiments anymore?"

Sherlock gave the ridiculously tired man beside him a puzzled look. Sometimes he still marvelled at the sheer ignorance of facts and logical conclusions his flatmate could display. "You are the control group. Obviously. Also, I need to study whether the sense of community and company enhances or lowers the reaction," he drawled, switching off all the lights in their apartment, until they were only illuminated by the glowing screen. "We are playing this horror game Youtube is buzzing with since a few weeks. And you told me I was not allowed to shoot the walls. It is either that or this."

"Fine. Just don't shoot the walls. Mrs. Hudson would have a fit," John sighed in defeat and scooted closer to his flatmate. "So what is this horror game? How do you play?"

"Concentrate on the screen, John, that is the entire point!" Dealing the army doctor a well-placed stab in the ribs, he started up the game. They were in a forest, subpar graphic design, minimal but effective background sound. "The objective of the game is to collect papers stuck to various surfaces in the forest. While avoiding...WHAT" Frantic, he switched on the in game flash light as he thought to see slim, tall figure between the trees in the distance. Jumping slightly, he tried to calm down. Just a silly game. Underwhelming graphics, nothing to shout at.

John gasped with a start mostly because of Sherlock's reaction. "What the hell was that? What kind of game is this?!" He relaxed his previously tense body. He leaned against the detective eyeing the screen intently.

"Slenderman. Apparently, he raped and killed in this forest. But that wasn't him. The game mechanic is clearly programmed to only let him come gradually closer as we collect more and more papers. That was just a... HOLLY NO!" This time, Sherlock was pretty sure he had seen the white, faceless head between the trees. While he desperately smashed the flashlight key, the detective knew that he was wasting precious battery power. Still, he imminently changed direction, finding the intrusive dark, sudden stabs of drum very distracting.

"Oh my god," John panted, clutching Sherlock's arm. "Why are you playing this? Why do I have to watch?" He growled. "You and your fucking experiments! This is terrifying!" He loosened his grip on the man's arm, keeping hand there.

Sherlock registered the hand on his arm, filing a way the information of its pleasant warmth and calming effect on his body. "As I said, control group. Influence on my own experience of the game. Do keep up." Suddenly, he spotted a flash of white on one of the trees. Sherlock snatched the white paper with a few disturbingly dismayed stick figures, jumping slightly at the immediate rising of drums and horns in the game music. Trying for a bit of reorientation, he spun around in a circle. At least that was the plan, before his flash light illuminated a dark slender figure with a glowing white head in the distance, just for a second. The genius squealed, actually burring his head in John's neck for a moment while his fingers smashed the keys to get away.

"Fucking shit! I hate you so much for this Sherlock!" John shook his head and pressed his lips tightly together, his hand tightening again and not loosening this time. He hoped his finger nails were not digging into the man's arm or at least to too deeply. "So fucking much," he murmured, though he was chuckling a bit a Sherlock reaction.

"I need to take the papers. That's the goal of the game," the detective answered, deliberately not acknowledging what his flatmate probably meant. The detective also didn't acknowledge the hand on his arm, tight but not uncomfortably so. The heat seeping through his body through the close proximity of his flatmate felt nice. Reassuring even. Maybe Sherlock should look into the positive effect of establishing skin contact with John more closely. Running through the poorly animated trees, he marvelled at the instinctual reaction his body was displaying. The graphics were laughable, nothing was in any way even close to a reality like environment, and he still felt dread and adrenalin rising. Suddenly, his flash light revealed a enormous pipe laying in between the trees. Even standing right in front of it, their light source couldn't illuminate it very well. Sherlock swallowed hard. "There is probably another piece of paper inside...."

"Hm. I don't like this game," John complained. "Not at all." His body tensed in the anticipation of what may happen next. The music was not helping the suspense one bit, getting louder and more developed at the papers were found. With his free hand he covered his own mouth just in case the slender figure should show up and he screamed. Sherlock would never let that go.

"I understand that one is supposed to love to hate it. Whatever that means," Sherlock mumbled, still undecided whether or not he wanted to venture into the dark tube. For a moment, he chuckled at that thought that he would probably do it in a heartbeat, were John and himself ever really in such a situation. Taking a deep breath before entering the new area. He instantly felt claustrophobic. If Slenderman were to appear, he would need to perform a full 180 turn in order to get out before Game Over. Unconsciously, he pulled even closer to John's body, nearly crawling on his lap at this point.

John did not notice Sherlock move closer. He leaned sideways into him with a shaky breath. It was just a game, why was it so horrifying? They should be laughing at the stupidity of other people being afraid of it by now. Why were they not? "Whoever made this game is either a terrible human being or Satan," he stated, his words muffled a bit by his hand.

"Or maybe Morriat~YYYY" Sherlock couldn't quite finish his sentence, as there was a clear black arm at the end of the pipe. The detective gave a short shout, trying to hit keys while blunt nails pressed deep into his right arm. Later, the detective would deny it with a vengeance, but in his short sighted panic, he might have pushed the wrong buttons, spiralling their character out of the tube and right into the arms of Slenderman. The music gave one last triumphant shout as Sherlock kicked the laptop to the ground, crawling back into the couch as far as possible. "Kill it, kill it....SHOOT IT!" he screamed, tugging John back with him as the white, faceless mask flickered across the screen.

John bit down on his finger, his eyes wide. "I'M NOT SHOOTING YOUR LAPTOP!" He shouted, pressing the screen down to close it with his foot so he would not have to hear the music any longer. He tore his hand from his face and looked back to his flat mate. He took in a few deep breaths as he began to calm himself down. "We are NEVER playing that game again. Alright?"

Sherlock nodded slightly, trying to still level his breathing. "That adds it to the list of Cluedo, Twister and Pub Quizzes?" he recalled in remembrance of previous instances when John had uttered roughly the same words.

John nodded. "Goes to the top of the list," he mumbled unlatching his other hand from Sherlock's arm and dropping into his own lap. "Never again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7d2kuMnRs8 for an impression of the game.


End file.
